Owl Me
by MarauderNicki
Summary: But what if I was to tell you that I do tolerate you? That I would enjoy for you to owl me every week?" "I would say you were lying." Bit of ScorpiusRose randomness. Enjoy and please review. Oneshot.


A/N: Haven't been on this site in ages...one day I stumbled upon a Scorpius/Rose story and immediately became hooked. I then read Moon's story _Getting It Right_, and because of that this pairing has become my favorite HP ship...though not beating Ron/Hermione of course. So, I tried it out. I wrote this in about twenty minutes, just wanting to get some creativity out their. I personally think it's horrible, considering I wrote it for fun and put next to no effort into it. Definitely not my best work. When I hopefully get into more serious, less-fluff, ScxR stories, they'll be better then this, trust me.

So try to enjoy this, it's just a bit of short fun. Please review it'd make my day!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story. JK Rowling is the master.

* * *

Rose patrolled the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, internally cursing her many cousins who were sitting happily in their compartments. Why was she a prefect? It's not like she wanted to be. She was smart, but she wasn't her mother. She didn't abide by the so-called "rules". Give her a Fanged Frisbee any day and she'd be sure to launch it at the closest teacher. What had Headmaster Longbottom been playing at?

Her last hours of her fifth year at Hogwarts and she was stuck playing a pompous, hall monitor. She sighed as she thought of the lovely summer months in front of her. Quidditch, Weasely-Potter outings, Quidditch, swimming, some more Quidditch…

A group of second years attempted to run past her as she was caught in her musings, one clutching something that caught Rose's eye.

"Hold up! What's that you've got in your hand, squirt?" She said catching the boy around the middle with her arm. He stuffed the forbidden item into his robes, which he had not yet removed, and Rose recognized it as a Hoobler, a product of her Uncle George's joke shop.

"Hand it over." She said holding out her hand. The boy looked up at her defiantly and shook his head. He had red hair, and blue eyes; he so much resembled Rose's annoying younger brother Hugo, it made her even angrier. "Bloody midget, hand it over before I'm forced to take it from you."

He shook his head again and Rose narrowed her eyes. Approximately three seconds later, the boy was dangling in midair, held up by his foot by a successfully performed _Levicorpus_ spell. Rose dug into his robes, eliminating personally boundaries and grabbing the Hoobler.

"Now boys, you know this object is banned, as are all Weasley products. These things are dangerous; people have gone deaf thanks to gits like you. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now I could give you a month's worth of detention for next semester, but I'm in a good mood. I'll only sentence you to a weeks worth of scrubbing the toilets on the third floor." She turned to walk away and she heard grumbling from the two boys remaining on the ground, as the boy hanging from midair screamed out, "Let me down!"

She turned to him and smirked, "With pleasure." She flicked her wand and the boy hurtled to the ground face first. "And just so you know, I'm no ordinary prefect. Good luck." And with that Rose performed a quick ear-plugging spell before tapping the Hoobler three times-for maximum efficency. An earsplitting siren filled the train, or so Rose supposed, and the boys in front fell to the ground clutching their ears. She threw the Hooble down and all three boys dove at it in an attempt to silence it, by tapping twice. Turning on her heel she walked down the long corridor and muttered the charm to unblock her ears, and satisfyingly heard the screams of Hufflepuff prefect, Macy Stringcoff, who took her position way to seriously. The boys stuttered out excuses, but she could hear Macy screecing something about three months of scrubbing the Trophy Room clean.

_"Success." _She muttered to herself and heard a soft laugh behind her. She spun around and immediately her happy expression soured. "Malfoy."

_"_Rosie." He smirked at her as she turned bright red. She _hated_ when people called her Rosie, only her father had that privilege. Malfoy knew it, and had been hexed several times for using it.

"For the last time, _do not_, call me that."

"Sure thing, Rosie."

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten, willing herself not to hex Malfoy into oblivion. "What do you want?"

"Have you done something with your hair? It looks less like a fiery bush, and more like some kind of an animal today. Good work." He gave her a sarcastic thumbs up and Rose glared at him. She hated her hair; it was an impossible tangle of bushy, bright red hair. She didn't particularly care for her lanky body structure either. _'Thanks alot Mum and Dad_,' She thought to herself.

"And I see you've been looking a bit short lately. Don't be afraid, nobody will judge you for getting a taller pair of man heels." It was the first thing Rose could think of, even though Malfoy was almost a full head taller then her. His white-blond hair spiked messily, and his gray-blue eyes currently held a mocking expression.

"Thanks, Weasley, I thought this pair was getting a bit shabby." He smirked down at her, as Rose silently congratulated herself for getting him to call her by her surname instead of the God-forsaken nickname.

"Well anyway, Rosie..." He trailed off and Rose mentally kicked herself for speaking-er, thinking too soon. "Just wanted to wish you a happy holiday. Keep in touch?"

Rose stared up at him in shock for a moment before rolling her eyes and walking to Al's compartment to get changed. "Sod off, Malfoy." She called over her shoulder and found him follwing her. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "You know, for normal people, this is the part where you say 'Happy holiday, Scorpius, I'll owl you every week!' even though nobody ever means it."

"That would insinuate that we got along, or at least didn't hate each other. You wouldn't want people believing we actually tolerated each other, would you?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "But what if I was to tell you that I do tolerate you? That I would enjoy for you to owl you every week?"

"I would say you were lying." Rose said looking at him as if he had gone mad.

"Also," Malfoy said moving so close to Rose that she could feel his breath on her face. "what if I was to say I fancied the bloody pants off you? And have for years?"

Rose stood stunned at Malfoy looked at her for a moment that felt like an eternity, waiting for her reaction. He looked at his watch mockingly as she managed to rasp out, "D-definitely lying."

"Whatever you say, Rosie." He grinned and shook his head slightly his eyes seeming to laugh at her mockingly. He leaned down quickly, kissing her on the cheek, before stepping into a compartment, where all of his Slytherin friends watched, awed. Before shutting the door, he smirked again and said, "See you in September. Owl me."

As Rose walked down the corridor in a slight daze she thought to herself, maybe, just maybe, she would.


End file.
